Till the stars fall from the sky
by King of the Ashers
Summary: This is an Stevex story. Contains femslash. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Stevie/Alex WoWP

I don't know what caused it, nor do I care. All I know is my normally unbearable daughter is now more bearable. She is getting up for school on time and not whining as much, she even joind Harpers sewing club as an after school activity,well an after detention. Hey, you take what you can get. It's a good thing, Jerry on the other hand thinks something is up.

"It's drugs." he says after the kids leave for school.

"Jerry, if it was drugs she would be asleep still."

"Not all drugs make you drousy."

I just roll my eyes at him and continue wipping down tables.

"I'm gonna test her."

"What!"

"Don't worry Teresa, it's a spell and harmless. I'll test all of them, just to be sure."

"Jerry come on."

"No I'm going to do it tonight." With that he walked off to get the ready for our first costumer.

_.._

"About time." I mumble as I pushing to snooze button on my alarm. I had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes. I pull the covers off and get up. with a quick flick of my wrist I'm dressed and ready for school.

'Who am I kidding.' i think as i check myself in the mirror. perfect.

I make my way down stairs and grab a glass of juice. Mom smiles at me and dad just watches me. Justin comes down next followed by Max.

"You two ready yet?" I ask a bit to eager.

They all just look at me and cork an eyebrow.

"What?" I feign innocentce.

They just continue on their morning routine.

Justin and Max finish their breakfast and grab their bags, I'm already out the door.

Harper is waiting at the corner per usual and we walk to school together.

I start talking about a new spell we learned the other day. Well one i learned while flipping through our text books while dad talked about something or another.

"Bye Alex." Harper interrupts me.

"What?" I ask confused. She smirks at me then I'm pulled into an alley way with a yelp.

"Calm down princess." I hear from behind me as strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"You scared me." I say with a slight pout.

"I thought Harper warned you."

"No she just said bye."

"Alex!" I hear Justin yell as i hear footstep running towards the alley.

"See you in school." Stevie whispers into my ear. God she knows how much that turns me on. Then she flashes out of the alley way.

"Alex!" Justin rounds the corner, face flush and fist ready.

I know he's trying to protect me but I can't help but laugh. Stevie could totally kick his ass.

I walk past him and pat his shoulder. Max gives me a knowing smile and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm going to find out who this guy is if it kills me." Justin mumbles.

"Maybe one day you will, I mean today you almost made it if you hadn't stopped to catch your breath." Max quipped.

"Shut up." With that the two brothers continued their walk to school, Justin keeping a close eye on his sister a few feet in front of them.

He got a small grin on his face as he noticed who was walking by her. Harper.

'She has to know.' He thought to himself.

School went as usual. Alex slept in class, only waking to talk with Harper. At lunch she, Harper, and Stevie sat together. slight flirting going on, but nothing to noticable to those not in the know.

In fact only a handful of trusted confidants knew. And Max.

4:00 p.m. rolls around and I'm off to detention as usual.

"Dang it Alex, I asked you to at least use shaving cream. Whipped cream gets the desk and ceiling sticky and ants start coming in." Joe the janitor whined as she walked by Mr. Laritate's office. the reason for her next week of detention.

"Sorry, I forgot. Next time though." She said with a wink and a wave. Joe just shook his head and started scrubbing again.

Alex made her down the familiar path to the detention room. Ms. Brook was a young substitute that also handled detention while the usual teacher was out on medical leave. The kids in detention loved her. You walk in, sign in, and walk out after Laritate does his check before leaving home.

Alex walked in and said hi the Eddy and them as she made her way to the back of the room. She sat down, placed her book bag on the desk and stared at the door.

'Come on, I know you got detention, I saw you getting a slip from Coach Connor.' Alex thought as she focused her gaze on the door.

"Don't worry Russo, she'll be here." Eddy said. She turned to him and them and smiled a little. They were the first to know. Even before Harper knew they did. In fact it was eddy and them who set the two of them up. They have been supportive from the beginning.

Alex snapped back to the door hearing keys jiggling down the hall. She knew it was Stevie. Sure as can be it was her. Alex glanced back at Eddy and them who looked at her with an I told ya so smirk on their faces. She turned back to Stevie, who had her hood from her jacket on, as she signed in.

'Huh, thats weird. She never pulls the hood, not even in rain.'

Ms. Brook took the list and looked up at Stevie to make sure the name matched the face. A look of shock and concern crossed her face. Stevie immediately turn and walked over to her seat before Ms. Brook could say anything. Not making eye contact with anyone, even Alex. She sat down and put her head down.

Now Alex was concerned as well as Eddy and them. Stevie never acted like this before, and by the look on Ms. Brooks face something was wrong. Before Alex could lean over and ask what was wrong Laritate walked in the room and scooped up the list from Ms. Brook.

"Well looks like we have a full corral today." Laritate spoke with his fake southern accent. Looking over the list he did a quick head count and saw Stevie with her head down.

"Miss Nicols, if you don't want Saturday school I suggest you pick your head up and take that hood off." After a second a defeted sigh fell from her lips and she sat up and removed her hood.

Alex gasped slightly at the sight. Eddy and them hissed as if they too felt the sting she was surly feeling right now. Laritate didn't seem to noticed anything since he had chosen that moment to clean his glasses. He was the blury figure at the back of the class sit up and remove her hood and he nodded his approval.

"See you kids Monday." He said as he slipped his glasses on picked up the sign-in sheet and walked off.

"What the hell?" Alex jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Stevie. Carefully putting her hands on either side of her face, paying careful attention not to get near the black eye forming on left side.

"Dang son what happened?" One of them asked.

"Stevie, you okay?" Ms. Brook asked making her way to the back.

"I'm fine , nurse said it was okay. I got hit in P.E." She explained to the sub.

"Okay, put ice when you get home alright." Ms. Brook said making her way back to the front, spotting Mr. Laritate pulling onto the street and heading home.

"Okay kids time to get gone." She said grabbing her purse and waiting at the door for them to exit the room before locking it.

The kids wasted no time gathering their things and walking out the door and school.

Once outside Alex turned and stopped Stevie to further examine her eye.

"Alex really, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is now hold still." She demanded. "Who did this?"

"I told you, i got hit in P.E."

"Your lieing. You didn't dress out thats why you got detention today."

Stevie stood there and said nothing. Alex stood and stared her down.

"Okay it was one of the meat heads. Didn't see which one."

"Thats okay, we'll kick all their asses." Eddy said, getting a resounding 'Yeah' from them.

"Woah, calm down everyone." Stevie tried but was cut off by Alex.

"Calm Down! Look at your face!" Alex yelled causing Stevie to flinch a little. "Who ever did this is going to get their ass kicked by me, Eddy, and them."

A nearly unified 'hell yeah' came from Eddy and them.

"Hey guys do you mind. Not that i don't appreciate it but I need to talk with my girl for a second, okay."

"Okay, but if you need us you call." Eddy said before they turned and started home.

Stevie turned her attention back to a very pissed Alex.

"What the hell?" Alex asked again.

"I don't know, one second I'm walkin' to detention and next thing I get decked out of no where."

"How do you know it was a jock if you didn't see who did it?"

"I saw him turn the corner down science hall he had on his practice uniform."

"Practice uniforms have numbers on them, what number was it?"

"I don't know Alex."

"Stevie what number was..."

"I Don't Know okay! Jeez, can we just go to my place please and for get this." Stevie asked pulling alex against her.

"Okay. Besides Ms. Brook is right, you need to put ice on that."

Stevie smiled at Alex and leaned down to kiss her. It was short and sweet. A girlie kiss that Alex hated and loved at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

WoWP Chap. 2

Stevie and Alex walked behind a building and popped over to Stevie's apartment. It was just her living there since her mom took off a few months ago. Her mom had left her enough money for one month of rent, but Stevie learned a simple duplication spell and simply made copies of the money for rent and groceries. so far no one seemed to notice.

"Sit." Alex said pointing at the couch, anger still clear in her voice.  
Not wanting to argue Stevie sat quietly and watched Alex go into the kitchen and grab a zip lock bag and a tray of ice.

"Alex, it's really not that bad." Stevie tried to plead her case and calm her girlfriend down, but all she managed to do was bring her anger to the surface.

"Not that BAD! Stevie look at your face!" Alex shouted as she walked back to Stevie, ice in hand.  
Stevie sighed and rolled her eyes. Alex sat down next to her and handed her the ice. After Stevie took it Alex pulled out her wand and conjured up a mirror for Stevie.

Reluctantly Stevie picked up the mirror and looked at herself for the first time.  
She winced looking at her reflection. _'Okay maybe Alex does have a right to be that mad.'_ She thought to herself.

"I told you." Alex said quietly. Sadness evident in her voice.

"Hey, none of that." Stevie told her in a gentle tone. Putting the mirror and ice down she gathered Alex in her arms and held her as the smaller girl quietly sobbed.  
After a thirty minutes Alex stopped crying and just enjoyed being in her girlfriends arms.

She finally sat up and looked at the now deep purple bruise on Stevie's face. Carefully reaching up she gently placed her hand over the bruise and whispered a spell.  
"Marred flesh now mend."

A golden flash of light came from Alex's hand and when she removed it the bruise quickly faded.  
"Good as new." Stevie quipped.

"Doesn't change what happened." Alex stated.

"Alex..." Stevie tried again but was cut off.

"Who?" She asked, her voice hard.

"I told you I didn't see." Stevie answered, her temper running short.

"Your lying to me." Alex said voice still hard, but a hurt look in her eyes.  
A look that didn't go unnoticed by Stevie.

"Please Alex, just let this go. I don't want you to get involved or worse get hurt." Stepping up to Alex and taking her hands in her own, Stevie look Alex dead in the eye, silently pleading with her, to let this go.

"The next time it happens, cause you know it will, I'm going to get involved."

"Okay." Was all Stevie could say, because she knew what Alex said was true.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back at Tribeca Prep Riley was finishing up his last lap around the field. He was late to practice so coach tacked on five extra laps for him to run. It was worth it in his mind.

"Hey Riley, what was up with the tardy today?" Ezra asked him.

"Nothing much, just had to run in with the class queer." He said smirking.

Ezra shook his head at that. "You better watch your back man. She's in tight with Eddy and them, and her girl..."

He stopped as Riley punched his locker at the 'her girl' statement.

"Sorry, I ment Alex is cool with them and Dean. Just looking out for you bro." Ezra finished.

"Yeah well I ain't worried about them, I just want my girl." He finished before walking to the showers.

"She was never yours bro." Ezra whispered at his friends retreating form.  
Gathering his things from his locker, Ezra made his way out of the gym and into the school he happened to run into his least favorite person.

"Watch it Russo!" Ezra barked at Justin. Just because he had no problem with Alex, doesn't mean he's a fan of the whole Russo clan. Justin has annoyed him from kinder-garden to now.  
Plus he's dating that new hot girl Juliet, how that happened he'll never understand. Watching Justin cower away form him put a smile on his face as he strolled out of the building.

"Jerk." Justin mumbled to himself as Ezra walked away. Looking around he made sure no one saw the exchange.

Normally Justin wouldn't be around this late, but he was on a mission. A mission to find one Harper Finkle and get her to spill on who Alex's new boyfriend is.  
Making his way to the third floor where the sewing club meets he prepared himself with a little pep talk.

"Okay Justin just be you usual suave self and let her come to you."  
Rounding the corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After about an hour it was time for Alex to go.

"Hey, don't forget your blanket." Stevie said holding out a bag to Alex.

"It's a quilt. That's what sewing club is making this week." Alex corrected her while removing the item from the bag and waving her wand.

"What was the point of that?" Stevie asked as the quilt fell apart in to several pieces.

"It has to look like I'm completing it over time so I'll mend it with magic little by little." she explained while putting the pieces, except one, back in the bag.  
"Can I leave this here?" Alex asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay put away the eyes." Stevie laughed. Alex smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Stevie happily granted.

"I love you Stevie." Alex said with a dreamy voice.

"I love you too." Stevie said with conviction in her voice.

Alex stepped back and pulled out her wand and with one last peck on the lips popped herself back to the school.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harper Finkle stood by the only faculty wash room on the third floor and waited for the soft popping noise that would signal her friends arrival. After a few minutes she heard it and quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. Once she was sure the hallway was empty she knocked twice on the door.

"Hey Harper." Alex greeted her best friend after walking out of the wash room.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked, immediately taking in Alex's tone.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Alex asked feigning innocents.

"Alex, how long have I known you? You can't lie to me and you know it." Harper pushed.

Alex was about to spill when she noticed someone turn the corner a head of them. Looking up she saw it was Justin.

"We'll talk about this later." Harper said in a low voice so Justin wouldn't hear. "Hi Justin!" she turned and called out down the hall with her usual enthusiasm.

Justin for his part just watched the two friends walk up to him with quilt pieces in hand.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked noticing her brothers confused state.

"Your actually going to sewing club?" Justin's voice finally found him again.

"Yeah." Alex answered and brushed past him along with Harper.

The trio walked to the sub station together. Luckily there was hardly anyone there. Since Late Nite Bite opened business had slowed a bit, but not to bad.

"Hey Justin could you help your dad in kitchen." Mrs. Russo said to the first of her kids she saw walk through the door.

Justin nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Harper and Alex quickly made their way up stairs before they too could be dragged into helping at the shop.

Upstairs they found Max in the kitchen with an assortment of fruits laid out in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked her little slightly off brother.

"Hey guys check out what i did." He said pride clear in his voice.

"I don't get it." Harper said while looking at the fruit.

Max rolled his eyes and hand each of them a fruit before picking up an apple and taking a bite. The girls looked at each other and shruged taking a bite at the same time.

"Wow, that's weird but good." Harper commented on her rocky road ice cream flavored banana. Alex nodded her head in agreement while eating her pancake and beacon flavored peach

"Wow, how long did this take you to figure out?" Alex asked.

"two and a half weeks to try and perfect." He answered back proudly.

"Good for you." Alex added as she and Harper made their way up to her room.

After finishing their fruit Harper went right into worried best friend mode.

"So now that we're safe in your room, tell me what happened."

"Riley." Was Alex's only response.

"What did that jerk do know?"  
"He beat up Stevie."  
"HE WHAT!"  
"Harper keep your voice down."  
"Sorry."  
"Stevie didn't tell me who did it, but it has to be him. He's still in love with me."  
"Didn't you two only date for like one month?"  
"Yes, and it was horrible. He still thinks of me as 'his'."  
"So what did you do to him?"  
"Nothing yet. But the next time he even looks at her wrong he'll be puking up slug for a week."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Closing time came early today. Jerry and Theresa were leaving tomorrow for the annual sandwich shop owners convention and Theresa decided to book the hotel room for a few extra nights and make a mini vacation out of it. Since the hotel has a no refund policy Jerry had no choice but to reluctantly agree to an extended stay.

"Justin could you help me in the layer real quick." Jerry called from the back.

"On my way." Justin finished wiping the last table and walked over to join his dad.

"All I need is for you to say this spell and that's it." Jerry handed Justin the spell and watched as some liquid changed from green to purple.

"What's that for?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out later at dinner." Jerry said as he picked up the pitcher and carried it up stairs with him.

Upstairs Theresa was finishing up dinner when her family converged on the dining room.

"Is it leftover night again." Alex whined as she made her way to the table.

"Yes it is. This way I know you and your brothers won't get food poisoning while your father and I are away." Theresa told her daughter.

"So how long are you and dad gonna be gone?" Max asked taking his seat.

"Just until monday and yes you still have to go to school." Theresa answered what was sure to be the next question.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure they get to school on time." Justin assured her as he and Jerry made there way to the table.

"Hey dad what's that purple goo?" Max asked eyeing the three glasses.

"I'm glad you asked." Jerry sat a glass down in front of each of his children. Theresa rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe he was doing this.

"It's a simple limitation potion for you guys while me and your mom are away."

"What do you mean limitation?" Justin asked eyeing the potion he unknowingly helped create.

"It just limits your powers, kind of like a cell phone plan, except much cheaper." Jerry said looking directly at Alex who lost interest and was texting Harper.

"Come on dad you can trust us." Justin said. then looking around the table corrected himself. "I mean you can trust me at least, right?"

"Sorry Justin, it's only fare."

"Fine."

The Russo wizards picked up their glasses and on the count of three drank the foul tasting concoction.

"Oh man that taste like moldy dish water." Alex stated before whipping her tongue with a napkin trying to get the taste off.

Jerry stared intently at Alex. After a few seconds Justin turned green, then Max, and last Alex.

"What is going on?" Theresa asked looking at her children.

"It'll were off right now." A satisfied Jerry said taking a bite of cold pizza.

_'Green means no drugs or alcohol. Maybe Alex really is turning over anew leaf.' _Jerry thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, do you understand?" Jerry asked his daughter in a stern voice.

"Yeah, I got it no magic unless completely necessary." She answered in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I should take your wands with me. All three of you are proficiant in hand magic basics anyway."

A round of 'No dads' came from the three wizards sitting in front of him on the couch.

"Jerry, their keeping their wands, we agreed on this last night." Theresa's voice came from upstairs.

"But honey..." Jerry began but was quickly cut off.

"No, I feel safer leaving them here with their magic, as much as it terrifies me, it also calms me." Theresa finished as she reached the bottom of the stairs with her final bag.

"Alright, but if I find out any of you used magic inappropriately not only are you grounded, but you lose your wand for a month."

"What!" Alex was the only one to react this time.

"You heard me, that goes for all three of you."

Max and Justin nodded their heads in agreement with their dads rules. Alex, begrudgingly, followed suit.

"Okay then, let's go." Theresa said grabbing her purse, leaving Jerry to carry all the luggage. He muttered something about being a glorified pack mule and made his way out the door.

The three Russo kids jumped up and ran to the balcony where they could see Teresa waiting by the cab. Once Jerry got there, and put all luggage in the trunk, they made their way to the train station.

Calmly, all three kids walked back inside and looked around.

"We're alone." Max stated.

"Yep." Alex and Justin agreed.

"With our wands." He stated again.

"Yep." They agreed again.

"Celebration?" He asked.

"Yep."

Max took out his wand and confetti started shooting out as the three of them ran around like mad men enjoying their new freedom.

After ten minutes of that, it was down to business.

"Okay," Justin started, sitting at the table with his siblings, " let's just set a few ground rules."

Max and Alex both nodded their heads in agreement.

"First off, lets try and do minimal magic while out side the house okay." All three agreed with that.

"Second, no big or untested spells. We don't need to be calling dad to ask how to 'hypothetically' undo a spell." Agreement on that as well.

"Hey, don't we have some kind of cap on our magic from that potion that dad gave us?" Max asked, suddenly remembering last night's dinner as he burped.

"Gross Max." Alex said and moved away from her brother.

"Dude for real." Justin also moved away. Max just looked satisfied with himself.

"He has a point though." Alex stated.

"Well, lets go find out what dad did to us then." Justin got up and walked down to the layer followed by Alex and Max.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After arriving at the station and getting settled Jerry sat down and opened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Theresa asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Just making sure everything is okay." Jerry said while entering a security code.

"We just left them, how bad can it be?" Theresa asked.

"This bad." Jerry said turning the screen to her.

On it she saw her living room covered in confetti and streamers.

"Are you kidding me? Not even two hours and it looks like a pinata bomb went off." She stared in disbelief at the live security camera feed.

"I told you we should have taken their wands." Jerry said as he began cycling through the other cameras looking for the trio, but he couldn't find them.

That ment one of two things, either they all left the house to hang out with friends or ...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Justin are you sure it was this book?" Alex asked as sat in their dad's chair.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I saw the cover when he put it up." He answered frustrated.

"Can't you just do that thing you do when you wave your hand over a book and it opens to the last page it was on?" Max asked walking over to his brother.

"That only works if i put a magical bookmark on the page." He explained.

"Hey, are these the ingredients dad used." Alex asked standing at the far end of the table her brothers were at.

"Yeah."

"Turn to the index in the back of the book." she said while turning the labels so she could read all of them.

"That's a great idea Alex." Justin said realizing what his sister was doing.

"What is?" Max asked while seeing if his invisibility poncho still fit, which was kind of hard because it kept becoming invisible.

"Okay lets see we got; ground newt, dragon scale, pixie dust, griffin hair, hydra saliva, and a jobberknoll feather."

"Okay found it." Justin turned to page 157, the only page all the ingrediants had incommon.

"It's not a limitation spell, it a truth spell."

"What?" Alex asked confused and looked at what Justin was reading.

"Actually, it a sobriety test."

"What?"

"It looks like they were trying to see if we've been using drugs or drinking alcohol."

"Why would they think that?"

"Stupid dragon trap." Max muttered as he tried to remove one of the may items he ordered from the back of wizard magazines.

Alex and Justin watched him try and remove the rather simple trap now understanding why their parents would test them.

"We all turned green so that means he's completely sober." Justin said after looking over the potion one more time.

"Wow." was Alex's response as she watched her brother struggle with the trap. "Well you can take care of this, I've got things to do." With that she made her way upstairs to change before she headed over to Stevie's place.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((\|/)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Stevie was siting on her couch channel surfing.

'Man 500 channels and nothing on.' She thought to herself.

A knock at the door finally got her to actually move today.

"Hey Harper." She greeted her before she even saw who it was.

"Why do you always thinks it's me knocking, it could be Alex." Harper said walking into the apartment with a bag full of old clothes.

"One Alex would never knock, and two she always..."

Before Stevie could finish her sentence Alex popped into the middle of the room.

"Hi everyone." She greeted in a cheery voice before dropping down on the couch and drinking the last of Stevie's soda.

"Babe, could you get me some more soda, thanks." She stated holding the empty cup up in the air.

"Sure thing honey bun." Stevie answered back in the most annoying way she could think of to Alex.

"I told you don't call me that, pet names are so dumb."

Stevie and Harper laughed at Alex's hypocrisy.

"You want anything Harper?" Stevie asked while taking the empty glass from Alex.

"No thank you. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She said and made her way to the back of the apartment.

"Her room?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I be worried that she calls it that?"

"Maybe." Alex answered in a teasing tone. Stevie gave her a not very amused look.

"It's only for a week until her parents get back in town." Alex said trying to comfort Stevie's uneasiness.

"Why did I agree to this?" Stevie asked out loud, tough more to herself.

"Because I asked you to and you said yes because you love me." Alex answered while smiling a 1,000 watt smile at Stevie.

"Now I remember, you were wearing that sundress and I wasn't focusing on the conversation." Stevie said in jest.

"Har har. But now I know how to distract you and get you to agree to things." Alex smirked.

"Damn." Stevie whispered.

Alex grabbed the remote and started to channel surf while snuggling up against Stevie.


End file.
